deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Phase 4
|japanese_name= カスミ α フェーズ・フォー (Kasumi Arufa Fēzu Fō) |image1= File:DOA6 Official Render.png |caption1= Kasumi α Phase 4 in Dead or Alive 6 |title2= Playable Character |full_name= Kasumi α Phase 4 |also_known_as= The Tragic Weapon |first_appearance= Dead or Alive 5 (2012) |martial_art= Modified Mugen Tenshin (Tenjinmon) style ninjutsu |age = |status= Alive |blood_type= Type A |personal_alignment= Unwillingly evil |species= Cloned human |gender= Female ( ) |height= 158 cm (5' 2¼") |weight= 48 kg (106 lbs.) |measurements= B89 W54 H85 cm (B35" W21" H33") |eye_color= Amber |hair_color= Copper brown |occupations= MIST field agent |alignments= MIST |creators= Victor Donovan and MIST |japanese= Houko Kuwashima |english= Lauren Landa }} Kasumi α Phase 4, simply known as Phase 4 for short is a clone of Kasumi created by MIST for the Kasumi Alpha Phase 4 project. She made her first playable appearance in a 2014 update of Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate Arcade. History Fifth Tournament Phase 4 is a product of Victor Donovan's Project Alpha. She is a prototype of the final model, ordered to fight as a test before mass production. In the prologue of the story mode at the ruined battlefield, Phase 4 attacked Bayman and his soldiers at blinding speed. However, she hesitated to kill them, then she starts tearing up and disappears, leaving Bayman alive with two vicious scars on his torso and face. Sixth Tournament Before the sixth tournament begin, where Honoka and Ayane will be captured by MIST once the tournament start and still ongoing, Lisa visits the Hot Zone section of the DOA Memorial Museum, remembering the Phase 4 clone who attacked Bayman and his men, concerned about what has happened to her since then. It turns out that Phase 4 has now been mass produced and this version is used by MIST as henchwomen. In the clones' first appearance, they battle and are slain by Kasumi and Ryu Hayabusa. After Raidou’s resurrection, Hayate defeats another batch of clones to save the weakened Honoka. Character Appearance :See also: Phase 4's costumes Physically she looks exactly like Kasumi, asides from her hair and eyes appearing very slightly darker than the original Kasumi. In some of her DLC outfits her hair color is changed to black, dark red, blonde or grey. Also, she becomes surrounded by black and green energy whenever using her powers. Her outfits tend to be more subdued, with her favoring darker, more moody colors than her progenitor, especially black. Aside from her hooded cloaks, she also wears ninja jumpsuits, much like Kasumi Alpha wore before she became Alpha-152. Her clothes are quite simple and modest, and she currently doesn't have many overtly feminine outfits, preferring kunoichi jumpsuits and pants over skirts and dresses. While Kasumi's default hairstyle is a ponytail tied up with a yellow ribbon, Phase 4 wears her hair loose by default. As of Dead or Alive 6, she can wear all of Kasumi's current hairstyles as well, but she still primarily wears her cloak and bodysuit as her default attire. As seen in story mode, she or rather the mass produced Phase 4 clones don black ribbons in their hair, although this doesn't seem possible outside of story mode. Her default costume in the game is still the same, although it's slightly modified by having a more tattered ripped appearance on the hood and cloak sleeves, as well as wearing her hair tied in a ponytail using a blue ribbon like Kasumi wears. Personality Despite almost killing people, including Bayman, unlike other Kasumi clones, Phase 4 has her own free mind and possesses feelings of her own as a human being, an explanation as to why she hesitates to kill people and wants to live as a normal person. If one looks closely, she acts like an earlier Kasumi; she doesn't wish to fight, is soft-spoken, and overall has a more sad personality. She doesn't smile very often, and her intros and winposes are quiet and short, with her coming off as rather somber and devoid of any happiness.. Her killing Bayman's soldiers and scarring him while showing remorse afterwards is quite reminiscent to how Kasumi was forced to kill and fight ninjas of her own clan while on the run to survive. While Phase 4 has her own free mind, she does not, unfortunately, have her own free will, as MIST went through extensive testing procedures to ensure that she does not go beyond her programming. Phase 4 knows this, and it adds to her inner turmoil. She appears to carry herself with a more masculine tone than Kasumi, as she lacks the graceful, beautiful movements and teleports of the true Kasumi, instead opting for more aggressive type attacks such as rapid kicks. She also warns her opponent that she doesn't want to hurt them, but that she will, and upon winning, she harshly tells them to stay out of her way. She sometimes will question her reason for fighting, asking if it's her sole reason to live. According to her Dead or Alive 6 bios, one of the mass produced Phase 4 clones retains full memories and personalities of the original Kasumi, much like their predecessor Kasumi α. Etymology Her name is a reference to being the final stage of Kasumi α Clone distribution. As a clone of Kasumi she's in an indeterminate state just like the original, not knowing if she'll ever be free, or will exist forever as Donovan's ultimate weapon. Relationships Bayman She attacked Bayman and his soldiers, but not out of malice, only due to being ordered to do so. Even then, she spared him and warned him to stay away. Gameplay :See also: Phase 4's command lists Phase 4's gameplay is somewhat similar to Kasumi's, with her possessing many of the same moves, but with some alterations and a lot of reductions. However, this unusually serves to make her far less straightforward to use than the original Kasumi. She is heavily teleport dependent, meaning that she will often dart about the stage in a similar fashion to her progenitor, but Phase 4 has more moves to teleport cancel out of and more follow-up attacks from her teleports. Proper use of her unique moves allows her to juggle enemies for longer and construct longer and more damaging combos than the original Kasumi. However, her reduced number of strings relative to Kasumi makes for a weaker mix-up game, as well as making her much less of a pressure character, and she is thus reliant on her tricky teleport moves both to inflict damage and keep opponents on the defensive. Her teleport moves take some getting used to; while she has several moves that can lead into a teleport attack, most of them require you teleport as soon as the first strike hits, and the opponent can't be blocking. The time-frame that the teleport can be done in is extremely strict. One mistake can ruin the entire combo, and while double-tapping the teleport button can help, it takes up time for the other attack commands. One suggestion is to use the audio cue of the first strike landing, but this can still take a lot of practice. As a result, she's one of the most difficult characters in the game to learn, definitely not suited for beginners, and while intermediates can pull off shorter combos and still get by, experts will most likely get the most out of her. She can also use an air-throw, and can backflip, but her backflips can't lead into any wall-attacks like the real Kasumi. If a player has practiced with her, and overcome her disadvantages, she can prove to be quite difficult to defeat. Overall, she is a much riskier character than Kasumi, but potentially more powerful. Dead or Alive 5 Last Round granted her the ability to teleport on block, but only with her Shunpu-Rensen kick. She also received a brand new "reset" throw from Kasumi (Senpu), which is a somewhat weak throw attack that leaves the opponent standing up but places her at an advantage. In Dead or Alive 6, she has gained a couple of new techniques, being able to teleport cancel into her neutral stance now, which makes her combo and mix up potential a lot more varied. She appears to have gained Alpha 152's jumping knee kick move as well that she can teleport from, as well as a very quick slicing teleport attack from her jumping stance and even new follow ups. Her "reset" throw has also been adjusted, granting her guaranteed damage if she uses the appropriate strikes. Stats The following are Phase 4's official stats as listed in the games. Appearances ''Dead or Alive'' series *''Dead or Alive 5'' (5+) (non-playable, 2012-13) *''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate Arcade'' (playable, 2014) *''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate'' (playable DLC, 2014) *''Dead or Alive 5 Last Round'' (playable, 2015) *''Dead or Alive 6'' (playable DLC, 2019) Fighting quotes *''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate'' *''Dead or Alive 5 Last Round'' *''Dead or Alive 6'' Music themes The following are the music themes used for Phase 4 throughout the series. Gallery :See: Phase 4 gallery Trivia *Phase 4 is the third playable Kasumi clone, following Kasumi α (later Alpha-152) and False Kasumi. *Her voice actresses are the same as Kasumi's, but the voice-overs are modified into a slightly lower pitch. She also uses old voice clips from Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate, as well as Kasumi's KO scream from Dimensions for the Japanese voice-over. Navigation boxes Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Clones Category:Ninjutsu practitioners Category:Dead or Alive 5 non-playable characters Category:Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate DLC characters Category:Dead or Alive 5 Last Round playable characters Category:Dead or Alive 6 DLC characters Category:Female characters